


Venom and her host

by fannishliss



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Illustrations, Teratophilia, female nude, genderswap Edie Brock, symbiosis, venom is a very sweet monster though, venom is more of a she in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Maria is amazed at how beautiful Vena is when she reveals herself.





	Venom and her host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Held in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321333) by [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane). 



> This is for elizajane on AO3, for her great drabble series Held in the Dark,  reimagining two women that Venom has bonded with -- present day Edie Brock, and Maria Conte from farther back in the past.  This illustration is of Maria, the first time she actually sees her other in the mirror.

  



End file.
